A Trainer in Titan's Tower
by DoubleVC
Summary: Professor Red, aged 17, takes a hopefully not one-way trip to Jump City. He finds superpowered beings, zany adventures, and dangerous teams bent on world domination. Just like old times. Canon pairings and Goomy/Silky. Currently, no Goomy, though. Maybe next chapter.


**All hail Goomy! Our lord and savior! Through his mercy this fic sprang forth! May his wisdom guide this fic to great heights! Goomen. P.S. Me nada own TT or Pokemon. Finally remembered to add this in.**

_Breaking news: We have received word that Professor Red, world renowned Pokemon professor has been reported missing. He was last seen delivering a large cache of pokemon from the newly discovered Kalos region. In the video shown here, it is shown that Professor Red engaged numerous red clad intruders that attempted to intercept the delivery. The former League Champion can be seen engaging the two dozen intruders before being subsequently struck by some strange light that emerged from one of the pokeballs. The source of the light is currently unknown, as the Pokemon of the Kalos region was still under research by Professor Red himself. The Professor and the pokemon delivery can then be seen disappearing right before the eyes of the intruders. The intruders then immediately exit the scene, their supposed target gone. On the scene investigators have stated that Professor Red and the Pokemon shipment have been teleported, rather than vaporized as rumors have stated, and should be unharmed at his destination. His current location is, as of yet, unknown._

_As you may know, Professor Red is known as one of the leading field researchers in Kanto. Known for his singlehanded defeat of the terrorist organization Team Rocket, and his subsequent rise to become the Global Pokemon Champion, he left the limelight for three years before returning to Kanto and inheriting the mantle of the equally famous Prof. Samuel Oak. Since then he has received numerous awards, honors, and citations, including the distinction of being one of the youngest decorated Pokemon professors, and numerous awards for his work on the Pokemon Dexter Encyclopedia._

_We of Kanto Regional News Network and the rest of Kanto give our hearts out to the family of the professor. We know how much he has contributed to our world, and the great region of Kanto especially. We hope for your safe return soon, Professor Red._

* * *

They were wrecking the city.

Granted, it wasn't his city, but it was someone's city and it was obvious that whoever was doing this was less than keen on keeping civilians out of their fight given how many people were running with wounds and injuries.

Noting the distinct lack of nearby bystanders at a specific street the boy ran into an alley, grabbing a white and red ball from his pocket. He threw it upwards, releasing a large orange dragon. The creature began to roar before a shush from the teen stopped it mid-roar.

The creature smiled, or what could pass off as a smile for a fire-breathing dragon as the teen returned the smile.

_'Charizard.'_

Wordlessly, he made a motion to the large flaming reptile and straddled its back, shooting off into the sky soon afterwards.

* * *

Upon arriving, Red didn't know exactly who to root for, the man dressed like a salad or the floating purple girl. The car being thrown into a building however put a stop to that line of thinking and quickly cemented which side he'd fight for.

He grabbed another red and white ball from his pocket and threw it as far as he could, the emerging beam of light condensing into a gigantic blue and white pair of blobs. The blob seemed to snore as it fell.

A clap from him and the blob moved into a dive and smashed in a belly flop into the car, causing the car to crash into the relatively empty road rather than the likely still inhabited building in a gigantic crater. The car was totalled, crushed under the weight of the giant blue and white blob.

_'Great Body Slam, Snorlax.'_ Red thought to himself before realizing it was less of a body slam and more of a belly flop with the still sleeping Sleep Pokemon.

Typical.

* * *

Below, Robin stood gaping at the sudden arrival of the strange mass of black and beige, a moment of distraction which his opponent took advantage of with a quick sucker punch to the face. He narrowly dodged the next slam from the girl as he grabbed a staff from his belt.

* * *

Up above, Red noted his pokemon's entrance left the kid he had indirectly allied himself with distracted. He really shouldn't do that. Maybe he should stay out of the fight unless absolutely necessary.

Luckily for the guy below, some strange green morphing pokemon had arrived to help him just as the girl jumped at him. Watching the pair, he decided that they probably wouldn't need his help. They were probably enough to contain the girl. He should probably leave.

Red paused to look at the city block, and the remains of the video store, the crushed car, and the random debris strewn about. Catching her? Probably. Catching her without massive property damage and possible loss of life? Not so probably.

Damage control, then. If so, he should probably return his Snorlax back to its ball. The city could barely take one rampaging monster, let alone another, much hungrier one.

Sensing its Trainer's intent, the Charizard flew down on to a nearby building so that its Trainer could return its comrade to its Pokeball.

* * *

"Well, you can start by not calling me sir." Robin dug threw his memories to sift what he knew of the strange green teen before him.

Beast Boy, aka Garfield Mark Logan. Member of the Doom Patrol headed by the superhero Mento. Obtained powers from a strange reaction from a serum designed to cure him of Sakutia. Batman fanboy too, apparently. Capable of shapeshifting into any animal in the world.

"What kind of animal was that earlier then?" The Boy Wonder muttered to himself.

"Let me just say sir that it's a real honor, s-" Beast Boy paused, his keen ears picking up on the whispered question. "I'm sorry sir?"

Noting that the alien girl was now getting back up, he quickly brushed the thought aside. "Beast Boy, was it?"

"Yes sir?"

A finger pointed to the girl now carrying a bus with their names on it.

* * *

A purple clad girl had appeared spontaneously from a black bird aura, and currently she and Red were having a staring contest.

He wondered how a human was capable of teleportation and such fine aura manipulation.

She wondered just where he brought those creatures he had from.

Neither made a move and neither could sense any hostility from the other, though both were obviously wary of the other.

The girl broke eye contact first, choosing that time to speak. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Red frowned before pointing to his throat and shaking his head. He hated being asked his name as there was really no way he could properly answer it. How do you explain to someone that your name was a color? Given his fame in Kanto and the other regions as well he didn't have to contend with the problem as often as before, but the question still troubled him whenever it came up, especially now in this strange world. The best he could do was inform them somehow of his inability to speak. Then, at least he'd get a pen and paper to try and write on.

Taking the hint, the girl turned back to the brewing fight before them. 'Is he mute?'

Some strange man in a jacket had stopped the thrown bus with nothing more than his bare hands, before asking angrily and very, very loudly who was wrecking everything.

The strange girl then smashed her hands on to the ground to free her hands, causing a small earthquake in the process. Her hands now glowed a dangerous bright green.

A small, almost imperceptible, psychic tug burrowed itself in the mind of the the girl on the rooftop. She turned to note a strange two-tailed pink cat beside him and the telltale signs of a psychic conversation with the only other human on the roof. Her lack of any telepathic abilities prevented nothing but the most rudimentary of detection. Considering that her companion seemed mute and such an ability would have been a great help in talking to him.

It was times like these that she wished she was telepathic. She was honestly wondering what the man was talking about with a cat. The best she could do with her current powers was detect the emotions of others.

From the strange creature, a hint of fear; '_Trainer Red, who is this girl beside me? She... uneases me._' The small creature eyed their purple cloaked companion worriedly.

From the odd man, determination and courage; '_Not now, Espeon._' He pointed at the alien girl below them, who had begun shooting energy beams out of her palms.

'_Light Screen where I point._'

It seemed the teen's courage was contagious, as the strange creature forced down its unease; The small cat-like creature gave a nod as its eyes glowed a bright white.

'_Understood, Trainer._'

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't expected the barrage of green energy orbs from the girl's hands as they rushed her. Granted, they were expecting _something_ and there was at least some indication of the incoming attack and one that anyone with half a brain saw coming giving them ample signal to dodge when necessary. The panes of glass appearing out of nowhere to block the aforementioned green energy blasts, though, came the hell out of nowhere. Beast Boy even ran into one of them before realizing that the glass had more or less stopped the alien girl's attack dead in its tracks.

The glass was cracking though, so they had to move. The trio ducked behind the bus the alien girl had thrown waiting for the sound of glass shattering and energy orbs exploding. What they heard however was the sound of heavy panting.

A quick glance showed the alien girl obviously tired and vulnerable. Now was their chance.

* * *

"She's scared." Red gave the purple hooded girl a questioning look. He turned to his Espeon and began once again began talking psychically with his trusted companion.

_'Is this true, Espeon?'_

The strange creature gave a nod as it flicked its two-pronged tail up. Espeon could feel the sensations in the air, and from what it could tell, the girl as terrified more than anything. _'She is scared, Trainer Red. Also very confused. She is running from something. What, I cannot tell.'_

The teen sighed. _'Great.'_

He turned back to the purple hooded girl before turning back to the cat-thing. He knew too little about the situation. Right now, jumping in could mean siding with the wrong people. On one hand, the other males were fighting to defend their city. On the other hand, the girl was running away from something that had her terrified. He turned to the girl nearby. She probably knew more about what was happening than he.

_'Can you ask her for me?'_

Espeon paused. _'… Yes.'_

Sensing the signal asking for 'permission' to engage in a psychic conversation however, the purple cloaked girl declined the 'offer', glad that the whoever it was was polite enough to ask her before delving into her psyche. She couldn't have anyone poking around in her mind, after all. For their sakes.

The girl pointed to the alien girl before surrounding herself in her black aura. "Try to stop her. I will stop the others." The former Pokemon Champion noted the three teens dodging out of cover.

The boy nodded before calling out his Charizard once again, saddling the creature before speeding off towards the other boys.

Thinking back, the teen wondered whether it was smart to take advice from a complete stranger?

No, but he was operating on less information than she if her statement was any indication.

What wasn't smart, however, was suddenly revealing himself at the request of said random stranger after all his efforts to keep a low profile.

Ah well, what's done is done. Time to meet some new people.

* * *

"I won't lose this fight. Let's go!"

The trio below were about to whale into the girl when they suddenly blocked by a gigantic black crow appearing out of nowhere. The large black crow shrank down to reveal a girl in a purple cloak and hood, and a kid in a red heat and vest carrying some weird pink cat swooping down on a _goddamn dragon_. Behind them, they could see orbs of green crashing into another near-invisible glass wall.

It was official, today was _the_ weirdest day in the lives of the man in the jacket, the vigilante-trained crime-fighting acrobat, and the green shapeshifter.

Well, probably not the shapeshifter, as he simply gaped at the dragon the kid rode on, mentally assessing his capacity to shapeshift into the dragon. Who wouldn't turn down the chance to possibly turn into a real life, fire breathing _dragon_?

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." The blue-clad girl quietly spoke, utterly ignored by the trio who were still gaping at the _goddamn dragon_.

Robin broke out of his stupor first. Even distracted, he was able to pick up on what the strange, cloaked girl had said. He gave the alien girl a contemplative glare before mentally determining she wasn't a threat, at least at the moment. "Stand down."

The man in the jacket didn't take well to the order from the former sidekick. "What? You think you're the boss or something?"

He ignored the jibe and moved forward. "Just give me a chance."

Walking slowly towards the volatile intruder, the Boy Wonder inwardly assessed the situation. She was strong and was apparently capable of energy bolts. Dangerous, but he had subdued stronger foes before. The main problem would've been those energy bolts, though he supposed the others behind him were responsible for the damage control earlier; maybe the strange blue girl was capable of forming barriers of sorts.

She was obviously still more than a little angry at their fight earlier, what with her suddenly pointing her hands, charged with green energy.

At that range, he wasn't sure the barrier from earlier could block it quickly enough.

"Gotka."

"Easy." He opened his palms as a show of sincerity. See? No weapons. "My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." He slowly gripped a tool from his utility belt.

"Gotka." The alien moved forward, obviously wary. "Gotka du-ogna!"

The alien glared warily at the item in the boy's hand. It was a small piece of bent metal; hardly a weapon. She relaxed slightly, but kept her guard against any sudden moves.

"It's okay. Look." Robin smiled, slowly moving his hands around the alien's restraints as he began shoving the metal tool into it. A few clicks later, the metal restraints fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

The Boy Wonder smiled at his handiwork. Five seconds; not too bad considering the restraints were of alien origin. "There. Now, maybe we can be-"

He was cut short by a sudden kiss from the alien girl. On the lips. The day was really beginning to grate on Robin's nerves what with all the insane contrivances.

Just as suddenly, she shoved him into the ground. "If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!" And apparently she could now speak English. Of course. Next he'd see an lightning-throwing rodent.

The alien quickly took to the skies leaving everyone below utterly confused.

* * *

Red was just about to leave, having returned his Pokemon to their balls, much to the awe of everyone else, and go back to his semi-normal life when a gigantic spaceship from above dropped a fifty foot tall spike into an insland by the coast.

Then something about an alien warlord, a prisoner, and destroying the city. Something was definitely wrong, namely their callousness and utter disregard for the inhabitants of the city for a group of wardens. It was all rather suspicious.

And he somehow got roped into helping the five other teens. Facing a gigantic legion of enemies with limited allies. Seriously, this was like his old Pokemon League days all over again, facing wave after wave of grunts to singlehandedly face down an evil crime syndicate boss.

The kid dressed like a traffic light, apparently named Robin, was currently giving he and the others a guided tour of Jump City's alleyways with a surprise performance by alien soldiers destroying random property. "Alright, we need someway to track-"

"She's near." The four guys beside her stared at the girl introduced as Raven's outburst. She slunk back, obviously embarassed. "I can sense things."

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." At that, the green kid introduced as Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound.

Following their lead, the originally named cyborg, Cyborg, pulled the sleeve off his arm, showing off a cybernetic prosthetic. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around I'll hear it."

"Good."

Taking the cue, Red sent out his Espeon once more to discern the direction of the alien girl from their position. The two-tailed cat creature took only a moment to discern his request and determine a general location for the strange alien girl. The Espeon pointed northwards as her trainer sent out his Charizard once more.

"I've got her trail. And it's..." He turned to see a dragon once again streaking the skies with its rider pointing them towards a direction. A sight that once again drew the gazes of all involved, because goddamnit_ dragon_. How did he suddenly pull a _dragon_ out of nowhere?

Beast Boy in particular gaped at the dragon with stars in his eyes before wondering where exactly he got the dragon from. "How does he do that?"

Looking down, Cyborg noticed a distinct set of heartbeats nearby, beating at a pace that seemed inhuman. "And I can hear her heartbeat. Same direction the dragon kid went to."

Robin sighed. Obviously the mute kid would be the biggest hassle. He'd tried asking the kid to write, which he did so happily, but despite his knowledge of the various languages and dialects of the world, he couldn't read a single word of what the strange kid wrote. "Alright then, follow him!"

* * *

She was, suprisingly enough, in a movie theater, for reasons that Robin didn't have the time nor the patience to discern at the moment. An alien army was wrecking the town looking for this girl and from what he could tell, he was on the side of the alien girl.

The mute kid had arrived before them, and the dragon of his and the girl were in a lock. By the looks of the theater, the two had exchanged fire and energy balls for quite some time and it was a testament to the mute kid's dodging abilities that he didn't seem to have a single scratch on him. A sudden glow around the girl that forced her to yield brought to the group's attention the strange cat creature the mute kid had been carrying around, now with a bright light emanating from its eyes and the round crystal on its forehead.

The cat was psychic. Wonderful.

The kid glared at the girl, held down both by psychic powers and a 250 lbs. dragon. Noticing the others, he drew another of his weird red and white balls. With a push of a button, the dragon was engulfed by a red light before being beamed into the ball.

At this, Robin had stopped caring about logic anymore and simply ignored the strange event. Today was not a good day for common sense, it seemed, and the faster he accepted that fact, the faster the day would end and some semblance of normality return to the universe.

With the dragon gone, the team had expected the girl to leap back into action. The girl herself thought so too. The strange psychic power emanating from the cat remained, however, and the alien girl found herself still immobile but now facing her captors, floating in mid-air.

Cyborg walked up to the mute teen and rubbed his head like a puppy. If Red was annoyed by the sudden action, he made no indication of it. "I'm impressed. The little tyke doesn't play around."

The escaped alien prisoner futilely struggled to move even an inch, though the effort was not completely lost on Red's Espeon which struggled equally to keep the alien contained. "I told you to leave me alone. Why does your friend attack me? Why did you come back for me? And why did you help me?"

As much as he would've liked to side with the alien girl, she seemed more terrified than villainous if anything, he couldn't connect the idea that the mute teen would attack unprovoked. He had every chance and reason to join up with him, Cyborg, and Beast Boy during the alien girl's earlier attack but had instead taken a role to minimize collateral damage if what that Raven girl told him was true.

The girl, much to the surprise of nearly everyone involved, suddenly found herself falling to the ground, free from the psychic hold on her. Red walked towards her with both hands raised in a surrendering gesture, with the girl responding with glowing eyes and green hands. The alien girl quickly found herself once again under the psychic grip of the strange cat.

After the initial shock passed over the remaining teens, the group sighed, realizing what probably happened. The kid tried to approach her peacefully, she attacked, the creatures he commanded fought back, all leading to her current situation of being pinned to the ground. The main problem was that _she_ likely didn't understand what he was doing.

"He was trying to approach you peacefully." Robin stated as he tried to silence a growing headache and the sudden change of fear to annoyance. That was a stupid move on his part. The mute kid was definitely trouble, both to him and his sanity.

The girl seemed calmer, but still rather annoyed at the group and their harsh treatment of her. If there was ever a way to calmly yell, the alien girl could say she had found a way. "Then why did he not say so!"

The aforementioned teen shook his head as the jacket-clad cyborg answered back. "The kid's mute. He can't say anything."

She glanced at the teen in red, who was shifting uneasily as he stood, feeling a sense of pity for the poor boy. 'He couldn't speak? How horrible!'

Now that she thought about it, she did act hastily. The boy himself had done no harm to her, during or prior to their meeting. The creatures he commanded did not harm her prior to this meeting, and the only reason they had attacked her was because she had posed an obvious threat to their caretaker. They could not be blamed for their reaction. "Oh."

Robin gave a look at the teen in question who in turn gave a nod to the two-tailed cat on in front of him. Immediately, the alien girl felt most of the pressure on her lift. "Now, if you don't mind, can you answer some questions for us?"

For reasons unknown to the rest of them, the girl glared at the Boy Wonder with green, glowing eyes. "You did not finish answering my questions; why did you help me earlier?

"Uh... Just trying to be nice." Robin fumbly replied as an almost imperceptible blush crossed his face.

The girl, apparently having the short-term memory of a goldfish, once again collapsed on the ground. She struggled against the unseen force pinning her to the ground as she spoke. "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is 'rutha': weak."

The two-tailed cat once again glowed as the alien girl found herself once more on the floor, pinned against her will.

The others breathed a sigh of relief before Cyborg stepped forward. "Well, around here, nice means nice. Can't make it any simpler than that and if you want for us to get you off the floor, you'll tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

The girl immediately ceased the glow in her eyes as her voice grew small and distant. "Not 'prisoner'. I am 'prize'. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are...?"

She looked them right in the eyes as she replied with sincere conviction. "_Not nice_."

Robin spoke for the five of them, voicing their collective thought. "Then you're not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Uh, don't you mean 'we'?" Beast Boy corrected.

That line of thought was broken however by a hole being blasted into the wall across them. The reptilian aliens had followed the sounds of the alien girl's struggle right to her. What appeared to be the commander of that alien squad smirked upon seeing the girl. "Seize her!"

The six young heroes took a look at one another and sprung into action.

* * *

The battle was hard fought, brutal and completely one-sided. It comprised of an entire legion of alien soldiers being beaten by two teenagers, a shapeshifter, a flying alien girl, a dark sorceress, a cyborg, a dragon, and a psychic two-tailed cat. And as interesting as that sounded, the closer analogy would be to then imagine said beings in the most boring, formulaic fight scene humanly imaginable.

Carrying on, Cyborg was now without his jacket, shredded in the fight with no visible damage to his now visible robotic parts, and Beast Boy had taken off his completely superfluous mask that made him look like a sideshow carnival act. The aforementioned pair were arguing over whose blame it was for dragging the other into their current situation, which involved a giant particle weapon aimed right at the city. Which, coincidentally, also got Robin and Starfire into a heated argument over whose fault it was for the weapon being aimed at their city.

Red was currently rubbing his forehead in annoyance at the pointless bickering the others were going through. Didn't they realize they had more pressing issues at hand? Like the giant doom laser from the sky aiming right at the city. He'd had enough of _those_ in his travels before. He'd have loved to inject some sense into their conversations _before_ the city was vaporized.

Luckily for Red, the normally quiet sorceress, chose to voice her annoyance at their senseless arguing. "Quiet!"

Seeing her job of stopping their bickering done, and the expectant looks on their faces though quickly brought her back to her quiet self as she answered back their gazes with an awkward 'hi'.

His temper cooled and his mind focused back at the matter at hand, the Boy Wonder took a deep breath before speaking. "Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it and we will get out of it. Together."

He took a step forward as he looked at each of his companions' faces. Each one gave a nod in confirmation. "Well then, come on. We've got a city to save."

* * *

The strategy session was brief but informative. Given that the alien girl had been in the ship before, she was able to describe the spaceship's interior surprisingly well. Perhaps she was worried of being caught and memorized the layout for the next time she escaped?

It was then that the second female in their group dropped a bombshell that would help them immensely: the power to teleport not just her, but all six of them right into the heart of the spaceship.

One moment they were on the ground looking up at the spaceship, then a cold and dark presence enveloped them and once it subsided they were inside the alien ship. It was, for once, a welcome surprise.

Beast Boy shuddered as the last of the dark energy dissipated. "That dark energy stuff give me the-" Remembering he was standing right next to the source of said dark energy, "Uh, it's cool."

Peering out the corner, the Boy Wonder and de facto leader scanned the area for guards, noting the backs of the exiting patrol to their side. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time."

Raven paused to watch Robin and the alien girl stealthily, and Beast Boy not-so-stealthily sneak towards the firing controls and frowned, only to be confronted by a worried looking Red and a curious Cyborg.

"Mind telling us why you're always by yourself?"

She looked up towards the towering cyborg before her. He sure was tall. "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." As if in reply to her, the mute teen actually chuckled silently.

"He's green, half of me is metal, Mr. Mute here rides a dragon, and she's from space." Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "You fit in just fine."

The pair led Raven to the others with something close to a smile on the stoic girl's face. It was 'happy', at least.

Just in time for their cover to be blown and a crowd of alien guards to flood into the corridor.

"We don't have time for this!" Robin yelled as the dragon from before, a six-foot tall, giant turtle and a gigantic lizard-creature with a giant rafflesia growing out of its back appeared in the corridor between them.

The Boy Wonder turned to his mute comrade as he gestured for them to go on. He was planning on stalling the guards as the others went after the controls for the particle weapon. Of all of them there, the mute boy was the best suited for the task, he was probably a summoner of some sort so he could easily escape if overwhelmed. The others would only get tired faster if they had to fight this many guards this early on.

With a wordless nod, he ordered the other four to move on to what looked like the main bridge. He'd wager that that place had the firing controls for the cannon. He'd also wager that the warlord responsible for this whole mess was there, along with a mess of alien soldiers and technicians, and his own personal guard. They'd probably have to take all of them down to get to the man... alien behind all this.

Giving another silent word of thanks to the mute teen, the Boy Wonder led the way to the control room.

* * *

The hallway was large, designed far the vastly larger aliens to easily travel through. Red was likely close to somewhere important, given that the hallway branched into a four-way intersection, two of which were currently flooding with alien guards. The third, and still devoid of alien huards, hallway was directly opposite the direction the others went past.

Minimum, he needed to stall the guards long enough for the others to disable to firing controls for the particle weapon. Preferrably, however, was him defeating all the guards so that they'd have much fewer aliens to fight against. He'd have to prevent them from giving chase if possible.

Taking another Pokeball from his pocket, he released the gigantic creature from before, Snorlax, right in front of third hallway as he and ordered his three other Pokemon to retreat further into the hallway the others went through.

Prevent enemy reinforcements, establish chokepoint, neuter enemy numerical advantage, create escape route. These were Red's mental goals in the situation and by moving further down the hallway rather than staying at the intersection, he'd been able to simultaneously answer for all of them. The hallway, while large for Red and most humans, was only wide enough for three, maybe four of the aliens to squeeze through comfortably. They would have to come at him in lines of three, making it much easier for him to take them out.

Scratch that, they were coming in lines of _three_, they couldn't make taking them out easier for him if they tried.

Red gave a single loud clap, an order three of his oldest and most faithful companions knew by heart; the order to use their most powerful moves.

_'Blastoise, Hydro Cannon.'_

_'Charizard, Blast Burn.'_

_'Venusaur, Frenzy Plant.'_

* * *

Red figured that the huge explosion from inside the spaceship, the sudden feeling that the craft was falling from the sky, and the fact that the city below still existed meant that the others had succeeded in defeating the alien warlord. Which also meant his job was done.

In front of him were piles upon piles of burned, waterlogged, and/or unconscious alien guards. And three tired, but otherwise unharmed, Starter Pokemon. He recalled the three, along with the Snorlax he had used as an impromptu roadblock.

The now-freed group of alien guards trapped on the other side of the Snorlax tried to rush at him, before noting the beaten bodies of their fellow guards strewn in front of him.

In an almost comical fashion, what he assumed was their commander stopped one of his more impulsive subordinates by grabbing him by the neck, pulling back his target and stopping the rest of his group in their tracks. "We're not being paid enough to do this. Let it go."

The alien stammered in confusion and quite possibly from of a concussion at the force of his halt. "B-but."

Pulling his subordinate back from the strange teenager before he did something stupid. "I don't think we're going to get paid, period. Let it go."

The alien, in surrender, turned around and walked away as the rest of his group followed, commander and all, probably to the nearest escape pod.

A familiar voice caught his attention then, a green sounding voice with the power to shapeshift, along with a group of other footsteps. "Dude! You missed all the action!" Beast Boy paused to notice the beaten bodies of the aliens around Red before giving a quiet 'whoa'. "Well, anyway, you should've been there! The aliens were all like 'Rargh!' and we were all like 'Hiya!' and then Trogar, the big guy himself began beating everyone and then Raven swooped in and blocked his attack before blowing him up and then when we thought he was out cold, he came back up and then, wham! Cyborg blasts him with some beam thingy from his arm!" Beast Boy paused to take a deep breath given how quickly he recounted their battle with Trogar. "It. Was. Awesome."

"Well, at least he's now telling it to someone who wasn't there. We were there, remember? You don't have to keep recapping it for everyone." Cyborg deadpanned before letting a smile creep through his face as he looked at his arm. "And yeah, it was awesome."

"Yeah, yeah. Awesome. We did great." Robin smiled as he walked towards the last person in their team. "You okay?"

With an affirmative nod from their mute comrade, Robin then turned to Raven. "Well then, Raven, take us out of here?"

She gave a small smile as she replied. "With pleasure."

* * *

Red had to admit, the view from the island off the city was amazing, especially on a Charizard. He could see miles and miles off the coast and, for some reason, the gigantic T-shaped holographic projector the alien warlord shot at it really brought the scene together. Strange.

Noticing the others had grouped together he motioned for the Flame Pokemon to dive down to them.

"Oh hello!" As quickly as she turned to meet him, she turned her eyes back on Robin. "And in your language, it would be Star-Fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here." She met the gazes of the heroes who freed and helped her. "Where the people are most strange but also most kind."

She stopped after meeting the eyes of the Boy Wonder, and the pair blushed.

"You don't need out permission." Raven had her cloak down, revealing pale skin and unusual purple hair.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it."

"And besides, we kind of made a good team." Seeing the others form a circle, Red dropped from his Pokemon and took his place among them.

With a smile, Robin pulled a set of yellow devices from his belt. "I thought we might keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these."

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Red all took one of the now-identified communicators as Cyborg spoke up. "Made 'em out of my own circuits."

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

* * *

**Hooray! My main fic is up! Party streamers all around! Have some cake and punch. I've had this idea idling around my mind for months and I've finally gotten around to actually writing it down. Furthermore, hooray! Obligatory meet-up chapter done. Next chapter we get to actual, original stuff. For those who expect this fic to simply be an episode-by-episode rewrite of Teen Titans with Red inserted in, well no. **

**Have a nice day! **

**P.S. If anyone would beta this, that would be very welcome.**


End file.
